monicasgangfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina's Pals
Tina's Pals ("Turma da Tina") is a Brazilian comic strip series, part of the Monica's Gang series, created in 1970. The stories are aimed at a more teenage group of readers, rather than the kids who would read other Mauricio de Sousa's works and thus center around teenagers. However, Mauricio prefers not to mention drugs, sex, alcoholic drinks, or other similar subjects, which are very popular among teenagers. Instead, the strips are written with themes related to school or university, dating, problems with parents, etc. Publication history During the year 1970, after the debut of Monica's first comic book series Mauricio de Sousa decided to create a new comic strip series to replace the absence of his characters in the newspapers. That same year the character Flip was created along his siblings Toim and Tina (that was a hippie kid in the first stories) living in the city Salvador, Bahia. The comics also began to be published in Monica's comic book. After a few years Mauricio de Sousa began to be more interested in creating stories involving Tina, and later created her friends Curly (wich was also another hippie character) and Puff in 1972. By the late '70s the comics had several changes, Tina and her friends become teenagers and have abandoned the hippie culture, the art style has also changed and new characters appeared, such as Puff's boyfriend Steve, while others like Toneco, Toim and Granny were removed, until the 90s. Since the 80s the comics have become one of the most popular franchises created by Mauricio de Sousa, continuing to have more modern stories and having special titles and miniseries over the years. The main characters in the series currently fixed are Tina, Curly, Puff and Steve. In 1971 a song for Tina was composed for the album "A Bandinha da Turma da Mônica". The series had some special comic books in the '90s by Editora Globo, three starring Tina and two starring Curly. In 2007 a science-fiction miniseries starring Tina and her friends was published by Panini Comics, entitled "Tina e os Caçadores de Enigma" (lit. Tina and the Enigma Hunters).4 The miniseries lasted with 3 issues, and subsequently had two sequels in 2008, in the same year was published a special comic entitled "Tina Especial". In May 2009 the series received its own comic book series entitled Tina, which ran until October 2011 with a total of 30 issues.5 After the cancellation, in 2014 a new version of the comic book was released featuring a new art style and new characters, but the changes have received a negative reception that resulted in its cancellation in 2015.6The series also has an almanac with classic stories currently published by Panini Comics. Characters Main characters * Tina – A shortened form of Cristina, Tina was introduced in 1970 as a hippie as young as Monica. During the eighties, she was redesigned as an older teenager with a more casual style.3 In the most recent stories she appears as a young adult. Tina is interested in fashion, music and beauty. She likes to dance and hang out with her friends. Among her pals, Tina is the least interested in dating. * Curly (Rolo) – Curly was originally portrayed as a calm, easy-going hippie. His style was inspired by de Sousa's brother Márcio's own style. After the hippie attire was dismissed, women started to play the most frequent role of his strips. In most of these strips, he is flirting with any kind of girl who appears in his way, by any means necessary. Another passion of him is music. He plays the electric and acoustic guitar, sometimes alone, sometimes in a band. * Puff (Pipa) – Tina's best friend, very cheerful, passionate, fat, and zaftig. But, above all those qualities, Puff is very jealous of her boyfriend Steve, which led to constant arguments between the couple. these arguments are a frequent subject for their strips. However, they always end together as strongly as before. * Steve (Zecão) – Puff's boyfriend, suffer quite a lot with Puff's jealous of him. Like Curly, he enjoys music. RecurringEdit * Flip (Toneco) – Tina's little brother. In the first stories was a 6-year-old kid, but recently he appears as a pre-teen whose exact age is unknown. He complains that Tina doesn't allow him to hang out with his friends or girls, since she thinks that he's not old and mature enough. This distinction causes them to have a common sibling rivalry, in which, in most of his appearances, they're usually arguing. He rarely appears in the comics, although he had originally been the main protagonist in the first stories. * Granny (Vovoca) – Tina's grandmother. With a calm and loving personality, she's always seen to have a good relationship with her granddaughter, in which she's always helping and giving her advices for dealing life issues. * Tina's Dad – A very nervous and busy father. Always he is punishing his daughter for her actions, and often shows jealous about the guys that Tina dating. In the early stories was a widowed man, but his wife had recently revealed. * Palestrino – The Tina's pet parrot. Very stressed and arrogant, often speaks bad words. He appears in the first few stories, but no longer appear in the comics. * Jaime – He was the Tina's first boyfriend. He first appeared in the early of 80s, but after a few stories the romance between the two characters was over. Since then he went on to appear as one of several recurring ex-boyfriends Tina in stories. He owns a motorcycle. * Rúbia – Tina's rival, which first appeared in the miniseries "Tina e os Caçadores de Enigma". Blonde, rich and envious, she has a personality similar to Carmem from Monica's Gang. She is constantly seen with Jaime, but as Tina the dating of the two was broken with the time. * Baixinho (literally "Shorty") – Curly's best friend. As the name suggests (Baixinho is a slang for a short person), Baixinho is not a tall guy, at all. Although it is Curly who have to save him from the troubles he get himself involved to, he is frequently giving advice for Curly, specially when he is doing one of his many attempts to date a girl. * Vanda and Valéria – A pair of twin sisters who look very similar. They were based on Mauricio de Sousa's daughters. Category:Comics